fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tartaros
|rōmaji=Tarutarosu |symbol= |master=None |s-class mages= |type=Dark Guild (Disbanded) |location=Cube }} Tartaros ( Tarutarosu) was one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds in the world, forming a third of the Balam Alliance, alongside Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 12 Being comprised mostly of Etherious, Demons from the Books of Zeref, Zeref refers to the guild as his "bookshelf".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 23 History The Dark Guild was founded by Mard Geer Tartaros, who had located E.N.D.'s tome at some point during a four hundred year span by complete chance; Mard Geer named E.N.D. the Master of the Dark Guild, not knowing that E.N.D. was actually alive, not sealed, as Natsu Dragneel. Utilizing the tome, the Demon united the majority of Zeref's Etherious together to create Tartaros (supposedly naming the guild after himself), and falsified a creed for them to follow, stating that it was all "E.N.D.'s will", all in an effort to hone in on and kill Zeref, per their genetic order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 9-10 In the aftermath of the war with Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss went through the entire fortress of Cube and devoured all of the souls of the Demons that inhabited it, now able to utilize them in the form of her Take Over: Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Page 15 Location and Building The Tartaros guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle itself is located on a floating island, named, as well as shaped like a, Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 18 Goal The goal of Tartaros is to use a weapon called Face to wipe out all Magic from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 15 The reason for their intent to take away Magic from the continent is so that they can gather Curse Power in order to revive their "Master", E.N.D.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 3 They would then with their Master return to their creator Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 5 Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Zeref in order to kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Page 9 Strength One of their members, the Devil Slayer Silver, was able to freeze the entire Sun Village, its giant occupants, and even the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame, alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Another member, Jackal, single-handedly killed the entirety of the Magic Council (with the exception of Doranbolt) in a few explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-16 A third member, Seilah, was able to kill one a former member of the Magic Council, Yuri, singlehandedly without any apparent wound or a scratch to his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 5 According to Erik, all members of Tartaros are Demons from the Books of Zeref that united under the command of Mard Geer in order to "return to Zeref".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 The guild houses an enormous number of henchmenFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 12-14, ranging from well-armed guards to giant mechanoid monstersFairy Tail Anime: Episode 241, working under the command of the Etherious. Members *'Note:' The statuses of the guild's members are the statuses they had within the guild at the time it was disbanded, not their current status. Trivia *'Tartarus' (/ˈtɑrtərəs/, ''tar-tə-rəs''; Greek: Τάρταρος Tartaros), in ancient Greek mythology, is the deep abyss within the underworld that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. As far below Hades as the earth is below the heavens, Tartaros is the place where, according to Plato in Gorgias (c. 400 BC), souls were judged after death and where the wicked received divine punishment. Like other primal entities (such as the Earth, Night and Time), Tartaros was also considered to be a primordial force or deity. References Navigation Category:Dark Guilds